


Would you notice?

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: Feelings bubble to the surface, but Keith can't let that happen.It's too much. It would ruin everything.So he writes instead.





	Would you notice?

Shiro doesn’t know how beautiful he is.

He’s never seen the way the moon climbs over his features in playful gentleness.

He’s never seen his face light up when he talks about space… 

When the stars catch in his pupils painting his eyes like the night sky.

...he’s never seen that.

It's a shame.

 

& when I think back on it, there was never a time I didn’t love him. 

Some would say that was naive, and maybe it is. 

But there’s no starting point to the feelings I have for him. 

They were always there, unearthed like forgotten bones.

 

His name’s not Shiro. 

Well, it’s part of his name.

But _Takashi_ is the real masterpiece.

I want his name to paint my lips in the haze of moonlight, to whisper out of me like the faintness of wind while I run my fingers through his hair.

I often wonder if his eyes would close at the gentle touch, or if he would stare back at me, mirror the action.

The thought of Shiro gently running heavy hands through my hair in the silence of our room makes me shiver.

 

I can’t think on it too long or the ache will settle in.

He’s my best friend…

I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to tell him how much he means to me.

All I can do is spew my guts onto the page and close the book. Keep them safe. Locked away.

And I don’t want to forget this feeling. No matter what happens between us.

Sometimes I wonder if I should just leave... the feelings get so strong I just feel like I'll explode.

It's hard to cope with heartbreak when it shouldn't exist...

but the feeling is constant.

Maybe someday the feelings will fade. And that’s okay.

I want to look back and remember how I felt about him.

How his smile tugs the strings inside of me. 

Fills my chest cavity with the flight of wings.

How he makes me feel alive.

How he fills me with longing.

Makes me understand why people die for each other.

 

 

... so I wrote this.

And it’s cheesy and stupid, and I’m not one for poetry…

But Shiro just… makes me feel…

 

 

_Would you notice_

_If I hid_

_Trained myself to look away_

_If the powder of dusk captivated my eye instead_

_blurring the beauty of your face_

_Would you wonder where my gaze was trained_

_If there was nothing left but silver rays_

_Of moon and stars and black and haze_

 

_Would your eyes flit frantic_

_through silver and shadow_

 

_Would you look for me_

_In the night_

_With stars glittering your eyes_

_In the scatter of lonely, fleeting lights_

_Would you find me?_

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
> 


End file.
